Charlotte Brulee
Summary Charlotte Brûlée is the 8th Daughter of Charlotte Linlin and is the first of the Charlotte Family to engage Monkey D. Luffy upon his arrival on Whole-Cake Island. She bears a large scar going across her face. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, Varies with the Mira Mira no mi. Name: Charlotte Brulee/Brûlée Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 43 Classification: Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Big Mom Pirates, 8th Daughter of Charlotte Linlin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation (via Mira Mira no mi), Dimensional BFR, Creation (Can create mirrors on a whim), Portal Creation (With mirrors), Minor Pocket Reality Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting - which also gives her Power Mimicry. Attack Potency: Unknown, Varies with the Mira Mira no mi (She can send opponents into the Mirror World, which is unknown in size, and she can create perfect reflections of selected targets that are equal in power to the original, having the same abilities as well and can seemingly possess it, as she was taking the form of the reflection of both Luffy and Caesar Clown. She can also use mirrors to reflect attacks back at targets). Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to and defend against both Carrot and Nami). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Varies with Mira Mira no mi Durability: Small City level+ (Survived a lightning bolt attack from Nami when caught off-guard and recovered in a short period of time) Stamina: Fairly High (She has displayed considerable endurance, having worked through being injured by Nami's lightning and later having a giant cauldron full of boiling soup spilling on her) Range: Meters physically, Unknown with her Mirror powers. Standard Equipment: Her claw-like nails, and any mirror. Intelligence: She is a competent combatant and an expert at ambush tactics and trickery, but she is outside of her comfort zone when engaging opponents head-on. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Anyone who is touching her can cross to and from the Mirror World. She can not travel through a mirror that has been shattered into small pieces. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mira Mira no mi (Mirror Mirror no mi): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows its user to manipulate and create mirrors. It has the ability to reflect attacks and appearances. It also has its own dimension via the Mirror World. *'Reflection': Brulee catches an opponent's attack with her mirror, reflecting it right back at them. *Brulee has the ability to change the appearance of others and animals into that of a desired target. She changed many wild animals in the Seducing woods appear just like Luffy, Carrot, Nami, and Chopper. Though this does not affect their personalities, and they act as they normally would otherwise. *Brulee can create a reflection of a target that acts exactly the same and responds just like their original. Running forward, backwards, or attacking when the original does so. This reflection is equal in power to that of the original. **Brulee can seemingly control the actions of the reflection, as she was capable of covering a reflected Luffy's Mouth when the original tried to say that it was not really him. *'Mirro-World' ("Mirror World"): The Mirror World is an alternate dimension that can be accessed through mirrors surrounding the entirety of Totto-Land. It is laid out with curved walls and floors, and winding staircases going on-and-on. There are mirrors scattered everywhere through this dimension, and should someone within the Mirro-World cross by a mirror, they can be viewed by others outside of this dimension. The only one who can access this dimension is the user of the Mira Mira no mi (Brulee), or anyone that happens to be touching her. Otherwise, anyone outside or inside the Mirro-World has no way to leave or enter. The mirrors within this dimension are capable of answering questions when asked. The mirrors inside the dimension are mirrored replicas of the original in the real world. The mirrors can project the sound of individuals between both dimensions, allowing communication to be possible. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier